<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaneki don't wanna suck Hide Jr. because he might chomp down by Kinkster (sever77)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039259">Kaneki don't wanna suck Hide Jr. because he might chomp down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/Kinkster'>Kinkster (sever77)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wedgies [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Kink, M/M, Photography, wedgies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/Kinkster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hide had bought him bright orange underwear, some sort of anime merchandise."</p><p>just the usual sex thing that goes flaccid because I'm ace</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wedgies [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/972363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kaneki don't wanna suck Hide Jr. because he might chomp down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixWritesStuff/gifts">AlixWritesStuff</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tokyo Ghoul seems to be one of my persistent faves, kinda wanna commission wedgie art to go with this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hide slowly stroked himself through his pants. Kaneki’s breathing shuddered as he lifted his own underwear by the sides. <em>What were the chances they both could get off to this</em>.</p><p>Hide had bought him bright orange underwear, some sort of anime merchandise. Bright teenagers and ‘I’m gonna do it!’ attitudes of the shows Hide watched were the farthest from Kaneki’s likes. The macabre novels from-</p><p>Oh, Hide was pulling his underwear down. The wedgie would have to be postponed in favour of sexytimes. He let a few words escape him.</p><p>“Hide, you don’t have to be quiet, they all know I’m...”</p><p>“Ahh, let me lickeroo the dickjuice from your ghoul dangle-dongle!” Hide half-whispered, busting into snickers, making him blush; gods knew he would do his best to keep <em>that</em> info under wraps.</p><p>Kaneki started to settle back in his chair, then decided on the bed, then sat up to ask Hide-</p><p>“The bed’s fine, I’m just starving for some tongue-harvested coffee-flavoured Kaneki milk.”</p><p>“It doesn’t taste that good, you know.”</p><p>Kaneki’s mind supplied him with the image of him, in a time before Kamii University, trying desperately to suck himself off.</p><p>Hide took his clothes off and lied on the bed next to him.</p><p>“Actually...”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>Hide had lost the mood or the libido or what have you. It looked like Kaneki’s woody was failing him too.</p><p>“But, what I would like,” Hide said, fiddling with a set a drawers, “is a photo of you with light wedgie burns. A unique addition, please?”</p><p>Kaneki hesitated. How much was it worth it to Hide, how much was it worth to himself, what were the perils-</p><p>“I’ll do it.”</p><p>Hide beamed at him and his dimples appeared out of nowhere. Kaneki averted his face. He… relaxed, like Hide had asked the last time he took a candid photograph.</p><p>“Perfect. Hey.”</p><p>“Hey?”</p><p>“I love you Kaneki.”</p><p>It felt like all the blood in his body was rushing to his face.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>